


A Good Mom

by lrhaboggle



Category: Martyrs (2008), Martyrs (2015)
Genre: AU, Child, Coping, Escape, F/F, Family, Happy ending for once, Healing, hallucination, minor lgbt, mother - Freeform, semi romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: Martyrs AU where there's a shred of happiness to the characters for once. Lucie and Anna escape their tormentors with Sam and they become her surrogate mothers. Together, in time, the three begin to heal...





	A Good Mom

"What do we do now?" Anna asked Lucie, gesturing to the sleeping child that lay between them on the bed.

"We adopt her," Lucie replied. Anna couldn't suppress a tiny grin at that. Anna had wanted to adopt little Sam ever since they met her in Eleanor's torture basement but she wasn't sure if they would ever make it out. By some miracle, they did. All three of them had escaped Eleanor. She and everyone working for her in this ring of torturers had been killed. The three girls were free and their abductors were dead. In addition, since the three girls were technically only victims, they were able to escape any scrutiny from the law. This meant that all loose ends had been tied up. Except for Sam's. Initially, she was slated to go home, but it was revealed that her parents had been killed by Eleanor. She had killed them to get to Sam. So now Sam needed a place to stay. Anna knew they could send Sam to the orphanage she and Lucie had lived in for 10 years, but Anna didn't like that idea. The orphanage was nice, but there was nothing like having a real family. Besides, it would've been cruel just to dump Sam off at an orphanage after all the trauma she had suffered. That was why Anna and Lucie were so close. They were each other's only family. Now they were maybe adding a new member.

In all honesty, Anna had actually planned on adopting Sam anyway, so hearing that Lucie was ok with it was a huge burden off her back. Initially, Anna feared that Lucie would reject adopting Sam simply because she was just too broken and traumatized to be able to deal with someone else, let alone an orphaned child. But actually, the reverse happened. If anything, Lucie's trauma made her all the more determined to be a parent towards Sam. The more Anna thought about it, though, the more it made sense. Lucie was trying to keep Sam from falling into the same Hell she did, besides, since both of them had understood the concept of being abducted and tortured, both of them would have something to bond over, as strange as that sounded…

"When should we tell her?" asked Anna, once it was decided she and Lucie would raise Sam themselves.

"Tomorrow morning," Lucie answered.

"Ok," Anna said and Lucie smiled, a rare and beautiful sight. The pair then snuggled up to their new ward and all three fell asleep together.

A year later, Lucie, Anna, and Sam were living in Anna's house. They had managed to avoid all legal troubles regarding Eleanor and then regarding Sam. Of course Sam was distraught upon realizing that life would never go back to normal, but when she learned that she'd be staying with her new friends, she was a lot happier. She never called them "mom", but she understood that was what they were to and she had to say that they were really good.

Anna was the most caring, selfless person Sam ever met, reminding her of her real mom. Lucie wasn't as gentle, but she understood every little fear Sam had. Without her, Sam was sure she would've gone crazy. Lucie became Sam's confidante while Anna became her caretaker. Both of them fulfilled vital roles in her life and she was forever grateful for them. Of course, she never stopped missing the family and home she used to have, but Anna and Lucie were probably the best replacements she could've ever hoped for. They were just so good to her and each other. It was thanks to their combined efforts that she began to heal, physically and emotionally.

"Bye Lucie and Anna!" Sam hugged them both tightly before boarding the bus to take her to school.

"Bye Sam!" the two older girls replied, waving farewell as the yellow machine drove around the corner.

"She's a good kid and she's doing so well," Anna smiled fondly after the girl. She loved being able to hold Sam close and sing her lullabies.

"I know. I'm so proud of her," Lucie agreed with a smile to match Anna's. It was a sight she never thought she would see.

"You make a good mom," Anna grinned as she and Lucie returned inside once the bus was out of sight. She slung an arm around her taller friend's waist as they crossed the old threshold together..

"You make a better one," Lucie replied teasingly, kissing Anna's head.

"Don't be silly," Anna protested, blushing. "You've scared away her monsters and yours!" she said. But it was true. After realizing that her parents were never coming back, Sam began to see the same monsters Lucie had. Already, though, the monsters were going away. Somehow, Lucie found the key to vanquishing them. What's more, her own demons weren't showing up. Maybe there was hope that the monsters would finally stay gone.

"That's only because I'm always with you," Lucie replied, refusing to take too much credit. This was also true. Anna had been there for Lucie when nobody else was. It was always Anna who could snap Lucie out of her hallucinations, even when they got dark. Now that they were together constantly, with Sam tying them tighter than ever, Lucie felt happier than she had in her whole life. Lucie owed Anna everything, including the credit for how well they were all doing. Lucie felt she probably wouldn't have learned love, compassion and maternal-protectiveness had she not experienced it herself from Anna for 10 years when they were just children at the orphanage. Anna's kindness was something Lucie could never repay, but she would try harder everyday to be the girl Anna deserved.

"Don't be silly," Anna repeated, touched. "You're stronger than you think, with or without me. And you're an excellent mom all on your own," she added. This time, Lucie didn't answer verbally. She only shook her head again, a playful grin on her face.

Nine years later, Lucie and Anna were lying on their lawn, stargazing together in silence. Sam was at a friend's house.

"She's growing up so fast," Lucie said. Her voice was low. Anna could detect something deep and maybe sad within her remark.

"She is," Anna was unsure of what else to say because it was true. Sam was no longer a cowering little girl. She was no longer a little girl at all, actually. Instead, she was a bright and brilliant teenager. She still had her moments of fear, they would never really go away, but she had mostly recovered. After a decade of help from Lucie, Anna, and therapists of all kind, Sam had found the necessary coping skills to continue life despite what had been done to her as a child. Lucie was glad. She didn't want Sam to have to feel what she still felt, even after so long. Her monsters were still very much alive, but she found a new way to cope with them and she was getting better every day. She had also since made her peace with the idea that the monsters were permanent and decided simply to keep fighting for the sake of her family. What she couldn't make her peace with, though, was that Sam would soon go to college.

"I'll miss her," Lucie confessed.

"So will I," Anna's smile was bittersweet. She really had come to see little Sam as a daughter. Her maternal affection had doubled during that time until her love for Sam (and Lucie) was almost painful because it was so strong, but it was the best feeling in the world. "But this is her shot at life. We can't try and take it from her, no matter what it makes us feel," she sighed.

"Of course. I'd never do that!" Lucie replied. "I'm just going to miss her. I know I should let go, but I don't want to. I want to be a good mom!"

"You already are," Anna replied softly. She scooted closer to Lucie and Lucie rolled on her side to face her best friend.

"At least I'll always have you," she murmured. Anna's only reply was a chuckle. "You're the best mom ever," Lucie said, kissing Anna's forehead.

"No, you're the best mom ever. You've carried us all through so much. Sam is lucky to have you," Anna answered affectionately.

"No. Sam is lucky to have us," Lucie amended, refusing to let Anna try and humble her way out a well-earned compliment.

"We're lucky to have us," Anna joked, then she looked deeper into Lucie's eyes and saw a love in them that she almost didn't think was possible.

"I couldn't agree more," the taller girl whispered.

The pair went back to stargazing after that, but this time they didn't look to the skies. Instead, they were searching for the stars in each other's eyes. They were the stars that shined with light and love and they were even prettiest than the ones in the heavens hanging over their heads. The constellations they found were amazing, beautiful, and endless.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I know this is seriously unrealistic, OOC, and counter to the whole message of the Martyrs film but, you know what? I don't care! I just wanted one happy fic for these three girls, so here we go. I hope you enjoyed it, as AUish as it was.
> 
> (This one follows the idea that they did escape the first time and were able to call the cops ASAP before moving back into Anna's house).
> 
> BTW, this was a little inspired off the YouTube video "Chasing Cars, Lucie X Anna". I highly recommend watching that video even though it stays far more faithful to the storyline than I did, LOL.


End file.
